three_stoogesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rusty Romeos
| runtime = | country = United States | language = English }} Rusty Romeos is the 181st short film released by Columbia Pictures in 1957 starring American slapstick comedy team The Three Stooges (Moe Howard, Larry Fine and Joe Besser). The comedians released 190 short films for the studio between 1934 and 1959. Plot The Stooges wake up one bright morning and happily realize that they are about to get married. After breakfast, they start cleaning the house. The usual antics occur as the boys make a near shambles of their home. The trio try to reupholster a davenport, but end up clobbering Moe on several counts. First, Larry attempts to cut the upholstering with a scissor and ends up trimming Moe's sport coat. Then, to speed things up, they pour the upholstering tacks into a machine gun and aim at the davenport. The rapid fire release works well at first, but when Moe bends over the davenport to straighten the material, Larry and Joe argue over who gets to fire the next round while each holding onto the rifle It inadvertently fires sending about a dozen of the sharp wayward tacks into Moe's backside which causes him to exclaim, "I'm losing my mind!". After Larry and Joe quickly remove the tacks, Moe manages to swallow one. The Stooges then head their separate ways to marry their sweetheart — unaware they are all engaged to the same girl Mabel (Connie Cezon). In rapid succession, Larry, Moe, and then Joe appear at their fiancee's home with engagement rings of varying sizes. When the boys discover their error, a nutty fight ensues. Moe and Larry eventually knock each other cold. However, Joe who had left earlier during the fracas, returns just as the frightened gold digger is about to make a quick exit and tricks her into bending over for some purposely dropped money then quickly moves behind her and fires the tack-filled rifle into Mabel's posterior with stinging accuracy, then begins spanking her with the butt end of the rifle while calling her a "jezebel" as the two timer wails in agony. Production notes Rusty Romeos is a remake of 1952's Corny Casanovas, using ample stock footage from the original. New footage was shot in two days on February 12–13, 1957.Solomon, Jon. (2002) The Complete Three Stooges: The Official Filmography and Three Stooges Companion, p. 497; Comedy III Productions, Inc., Director Jules White was known for including many violent jokes revolving around the buttocks. Many other Columbia directors felt this type of humor was crass, and often shied away from it. However, White felt this was the trademark of the Stooges' mayhem. Nothing was too crass or exaggerated to be taken seriously.Okuda, Ted; Watz, Edward; (1986). The Columbia Comedy Shorts, pp. 24-26 McFarland & Company, Inc., Publishers. When Larry is hitting Moe's head with a fireplace shovel, Shemp Howard's portrait can be seen in the background instead of Joe's. This was because Jules White opted not to reshoot this scene, hoping that audiences would focus on the fighting Moe and Larry instead of the portrait.Fleming, Michael (2002) 1999. The Three Stooges: An Illustrated History, From Amalgamated Morons to American Icons. New York: Broadway Publishing. . p. 286 Quotes **'Larry': "The tacks won't come out!" **'Joe': "They went in; they must be income tax." References External links * * *[http://www.threestooges.net/filmography/episode/180 Rusty Romeos at threestooges.net] Category:1957 films Category:1950s comedy films Category:The Three Stooges films Category:American films Category:American short films Category:English-language films Category:American black-and-white films Category:The Three Stooges film remakes Category:Films directed by Jules White Category:Columbia Pictures short films